


Just Golden

by doritoarts



Category: Gregory Horror Show
Genre: AU, AU backstory, Fluff I guess, I made this bc i wanted to, They ARE brothers, brotherssssss, yaes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Today Gold learned that he had a little brother





	Just Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello howdy I made this just for self indulgence bc I love me some bros bein bros. familys is great

Rajian Sukēru. That was your name. It wasn't Judgement Boy Gold, well, it was now. But there's something far more important than that.

You have a little brother.

His name is Hantei Sukēru and you came to Gregory House trying to find him. Problem is, you never did. You just ended up how you are now. It's full well possible that Hantei is dead, and that pains you to no end.

You've been on edge all day and Judgement Boy has noticed. After all, you're usually not like this. After all you're supposed to be confidant, loud, a presence that demands attention. You've spent the entire day fretful and distracted, why wouldn't someone notice?

"Hey, Gold? You haven't been yourself all day, is.... is something wrong?"

You sigh, and look him in the eyes. They're blue now, they've been blue ever since he remembered. It takes you a few moments to respond.

"It's...complicated."

"Did you remember something? It's fine if you don't want to talk about it, I understand that," you know Judgement Boy doesn't want to talk about his memories. But, you do. So, you spill what's bothering you.

"I had a little brother. I don't know where he is or if he's ok."

"If it makes you feel any better, I had an older brother," you're surprised, you never thought Judgement Boy would bring up his memories, he told you himself that he hated them.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was his name?"

"Oh, that's easy! It's Raijan Sukēru. He was a great brother y'know. I bet you're little brother was pretty great too."

Raijan Sukēru.

_Raijan Sukēru._

You couldn't believe it. Your little brother was standing right in front of you and he didn't even know it. It took you a few seconds to get over the shock, but you had to say something.

"What a coincidence. That...that used to be my name."

Judgement boy looked up at you, eyes wide in disbelief, he tried to stutter out a full sentace. In the end, Judgement Boy only said two words to you.

"Big bro?"

You nod, almost enthusiastically. And that's really all it takes. You're both hugging...and crying. It's odd really, it didn't take long for you to see Judgement Boy as a little brother when you first met. You never would have guessed you were biological siblings. But here you were, seeing each other and knowing who you really were for the first time.

It really was a family reunion.


End file.
